1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device that emits light using a field emission property, and a display device including the light emission device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field emitter array (FEA) type electron emission device includes cathode and gate electrodes as driving electrodes for controlling electron emission units and emission of electrons thereof. Materials having a low work function or a high aspect ratio are used to form an electron emission unit in the FEA electron emission device. For example, carbon-based materials such as carbon nanotubes, graphite, and diamond-like carbon have been developed to be used in an electron emission unit in order for electrons to be easily emitted by an electrical field in a vacuum.
The plurality of electron emission units are arrayed on a substrate to form an electron emission device, and the electron emission device is combined with another substrate on which a phosphor layer and an anode electrode are formed to produce an electron emission display device.